Match Dreams
by daily-chan
Summary: a little drabbleset on the fairytale the little matchseller of Hans Christian Anderson. Naruto and Iruka based


MATCH DREAMS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters or the fairytale the little match-seller….I just love both

For the title….yeah I couldn't think of something better but the little match-seller or boy sounded so…..used…so it became this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cold night, the last of a year. Snow fell down slowly, whitening the streets.

A lonely little blond boy sat in a corner on one of those cold streets. No one was looking at the abandoned child as they passed him, wanting to get inside quickly.

No one wanting to see his angelic face, cheeks marked by six whiskers, three on each side.

An empty hollow gaze in the beautiful blue eyes was shown, no hope displayed. He didn't even look up to the people that passed by.

Happiness was shown on their faces, happiness that was not displayed as his.

A bunch of little matches held close in his hands as he pulled himself closer into that corner, his bare feet's for a moment displayed before being wrapped up in his raffling pants as quickly as he could.

He has had slippers, not that it mattered anymore now.

One had been stolen, by angry villagers. They had said demons didn't need such treasury, such warmth. The other he had lost in the dark alley street, unable to find it in the snow again.

The matches in his hands he usually sold to live, but no one seemed to want to buy them at this lonely night. He was afraid to go home, drunk kids would be waiting there to beat him up. No, he was much better out here, out on the street.

Behind the windows of the houses, candles were lit. Warmth came of them, but the boy didn't dare to go closer by, for owners would yell and maybe even raise a hand.

It was only a little warmth that he prayed for though.

He looked at his matches, wondering if they would notice one missing from the rest.

Did he dare to light it?

A soft flame appears as he did and he drew closer as a picture appeared, barely visible in the night.

A stove lighted up, sparkling in it's warmth. He wondered if it was a miracle that he saw. But as soon as he drew himself closer, the picture disappeared in the wind. Leaving the boy alone in the cold.

The boy shivered lightly and looked back at the bunch of matches softly biting his lip.

Should he try another, would it be alright?

A second match lights up in his small hand and as he looks closely another picture appears.

It was one of a meal, a roasted duck. The boy closed his eyes, able to smell the meat as if it was close by.

A strong wind blew again and the sense disappeared. So did the picture by the evil wind. He glared at it as sadness came by. The cold wind blew harder.

Almost desperately for warmth the boy lights a third match and it shows in full glory, a twinkling Christmas tree that disappeared in the night.

He saw that the Christmas light shined like stars, they seemed to be lifting up to the sky.

One star crossed them all, and left the others behind.

The boy closed his eyes as a memory comes back to his mind

Of something that his beloved sensei had once said.

A falling star, meaning a soul going on a journey, to a heavily place where his loved ones already rest.

The blue eyes glitter with tears and a wish comes from his lips, to be with his sensei. The one that had left him alone behind.

Knowing punishment would already come, he lighted up all the matches at once. Hoping it would give more warmth. He awaited for the picture, but it never came.

A soft wind breezed around him and the matches fell out. Sadness slided over the little boy as he signed in despair.

A soft voice called his name and he looked up. Confused yet happy eyes looked at the figure reaching out for him. It was his sensei, his beloved Iruka-sensei.

Little hands reached up and were taken in the others as he was pulled up. His little feet's immediately burning but he didn't care.

His coldness completely forgotten as tears fell from his eyes.

"O sensei, dear sensei. Take me up with you, to you're heavenly warmth. To be with you."

His sensei smiled softly and lifted the little boy in his arms. As the boy lied his arms around his sensei he didn't even notice his soul leaving his body on the cold streets behind.

Together they lifted up, leaving earth and the boy knew he would be forever lifted from worries, from bullies and pain as he hugged closer to his teacher, not daring to let his arms slide, showing it would all be a dream.

He felt his tears being brushed away and looked up to his teacher with a happy smile as they disappeared in the night, the moment lasting forever.

Down on earth, the morning came. People that came outside found the little boy that had died in the cold Christmas night. His ragged clothing hugged closely to him and a bundle of burned matches held tightly in his small hands.

But most special off all was his angelic face, blue tears frozen in closed eyes as his blue lips were frozen in a happy smile.

It was the night were loved ones gathered to be happy together for happiness was for everyone, also for this little child.

The end

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alright…I know it's a bit…sappy…yeah let's keep it on sappy…..ducks to hide from the flames ..wait…remembering it's cold so flames aren't allowed!

I always loved the fairytale the little match-seller and in an dutch amusement park (the efteling) they build an attraction to this fairy tale…well it's basically the story told in holograms but I watched the clip of it on youtube and I just had to write something for it.

for people wanting to see that clip too here is the link: . But it is in dutch language

Below here are the real words used in the attraction as they are told by the teller of the story…translated into English.

an lonely little girl

a abandoned child

a life in the poor

no happiness for this child

stone cold feet's

her slippers lost

one was stolen,

the other un findable, in the dark street

match-lights that no one wants to buy

afraid of home, for punishment will be there

behind the windows, is peace and rich dome

only a little warmth is what she prays

can one single match

be gone from the rest?

shall she dare to light it?

a stove lights up, in sparkling light

is it a miracle, is she seeing it right?

the dream picture disappears, disappeared by the wind

miracles exists, but not for this child

a second match, he lights in her hand, a meal appears, as it inflames

a duck is roasted, how can it be alive!

a dream flies, it only lasted a moment

a third flame appears and shows in full glory, a twinkling Christmas tree that disappears in the night

Christmas lights that shine like stars, they lift up to light the sky

one star of them all crosses the others, leaving them all behind

a memory comes, of what grandmother said

a falling star, a soul goes on a journey

to heavenly peace, to god's paradise

and see there, it's granny

she reaches to the child

softly beaming from goodness

with a love that binds

o granny, dear granny

take me to you, to the lasting warmth of you're heavenly peace

and see, in granny's arms she leaves earth, for ever lifted from worries, saved of disaster

in soul stays this girl

died in coldness

her mouth in a smile, a smile of peace

it is the night of love

that always comes

happiness is for everyone

also for this child.

Hope you all liked it!

Reviews give me inspiration and are my drug!


End file.
